thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Nippon Marathon 1
16 will be here based on popularity the nippon marathon fair play commission will decide the 4 advancing to the final race, neo jinko The Competition Kawa River Run the rounds 1 barrel dodge to hurdles to girder dodge to dodge the boxes and more girders to cyclists dodge 2 sprint through the doors and dodge the barrels and go over hurdles and dodge people with yokes and koi carps 3 dodge more yoke and koi men and girder men while going over hurdles to cross the bridge 4 go down the pier to cross the boats 5 pier run to waterfall run to stair climb 6 more stair climbing to even more stair climbing with rolling barrels to dodge 7 final hurdle sprint to final stairs Group A 1 2 3 4 Group B 1 2 3 4 Group C 1 2 3 4 Group D 1 2 3 Madoka Yamaguchi 4 Asuka Yamaguchi Mura Temple Village 1 logs to hurdle sprint 2 cross the bridges to island jumps to more bridges 3 the basically pointless lucky spinners dont earn anyone stars 4 cross the bridge to whacking monks to hurdles to temples with monks to another bridge 5 bridge to temple to cyclists of big jump that COULD injure you 6 dodge the stands and dodge the cars 7 dodge the holes and kimono girls and stands and cyclists to water pit dodge to more stands and road sprint while dodging cars 8 final sprint Super Ichiba Sweep 1 hurdle jumps and barrel dodge and car hurdles and cross the buses by bridges and dodge the cars and jump over more hurdles 2 the maze 3 dodge builders and girders and also dodge more barrels and cars and a girder and go up an elevator 4 girder dodge and building jumps and go into the office by breaking the glass and more building jumps are water pools below and are very high up for safety reasons of course 5 ferris wheel jump put on harnesses 6 the basically pointless lucky spinners 7 slide down the narwhal is a water pit below 8 supermarket sweep go through a supermarket 9 more supermarket sweep with mascot dodge to spinning doors 10 restaurant intruders to pizza spinners with barrels 11 push the trolley Kawasemi City Sights 1 people run 2 collapsing boardwalk 3 stair climb to harbour jump to slippery stair descent to more people run to stair ascent to dodge the barrels to dodge the mascots could severely hurt themselves here 4 collapsing high street 5 run over the pipes to slide into the restaurant 6 dodge the barrels and shiba inu and intrude the restaurant 7 basically pointless lucky spinners 8 more restaurant intruding with barrels to running on the road and dodging the cars 9 final dancefloor part 1 10 final dancefloor part 2 Unsafe Sake Facility 1 go over hurdles and dodge rice fields 2 more rice field dodging 3 sprint to the fields 4 field run with rolling barrels and bridges to a big slide down a field and finally dodge cyclists 5 the maze 6 unsafe sake facility 7 more unsafe sake facility 8 even more unsafe sake facility 9 escape the facility 10 basically pointless lucky spinners it isnt REALLY all that pointless as it shoots all kinds of food afterwards 11 final sprint STEAMY STEAMY MONKEYS are water pits for safety reasons 1 dodge the snowmen and cross the collapsing bridge 2 cross the collapsed bridge and dodge more snowmen 3 the maze 4 round the bends and jump the gap and iceberg jumps 5 sprint around the hot tubs and dash through the water and go round more bends and slide down a slide 6 talk with wendy member of the royal family was popularized [awnsers a corgi named, the queens sister, it was princess, it was definately king 2 margaret, monty, anne, michael 3 gardener of wales, the royal DJ, countess of snowdon, count of transylvania 4 whos a total trendsetter, who barks like a dog, who collects shoes, who steals from poor people 7 more sliding to snowball dodge and snowman dodge 8 final sprint Jinko Eki Station stage 1 wait in the train was edited to this because of safety reasons 2 enter the station with hurdles and people to dodge and more hurdles and colour coordinated doors 3 barrel dodging to train 4 dodge the people with brooms to stair climb with escalators and hurdles to more colour coordinated doors and escalators and stairs and dodge even more brooms and final sprint Neo Jinko Group A runs in the final course and there is also a time limit of 8 minutes so they need to go very fast to win the obstacles arent rounds because of the time limit 1 really long marathon was originally talk to wendy in this one but since it was so complicated they didnt put it in this time round 2 marathon with dodge robotos 3 car park to train dodge to highway run to nishibori park trains are hover trains for safety reasons 4 more nishibori park to climb down stairs to marathon 5 more marathon to car park to wrestling stadium 6 building run to damaged maid cafes are water pits connected to the buildings for safety reasons, the pits also have metal bars on them 7 more maid cafe to bridge with a giant bobblehead version of giant jack cactus to airport sprint to final building jump is a risky jump and they could severely injure themselves they have to put on lifejackets for final building jump because if they fail the jump they will fall into the sea and have to climb back up the ladder